


so lay your head on me

by ivermectin



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: AU: Dan gets to keep Milo!, Multi, Nate is Dan's boyfriend and Blair is Dan's girlfriend, Other, Polyamory, Pregnant Blair Waldorf, Unconventional Families, Vanessa Abrams is Milo Humphrey's Godmother, Vanessa Abrams is a Good Friend, did i REALLY manage not to bring up anne archibald??, discussion of motherhood, listen im really tired.. if you see any typos no you don't ❤, mention of abusive mothers (well specifically eleanor), who am I and what have i done with ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Blair's pregnant, and she knows she wants to be a mother, even though it's scary. She talks to Nate about it, because he'll understand.Dan comes back home to a house full of people he loves.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey & Milo Humphrey, Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald & Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Dan Humphrey, Vanessa Abrams & Dan Humphrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	so lay your head on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/gifts).



> title from "little do you know" by alex & sierra because i REALLY am that basic.
> 
> anna!!! this is for you!! all the conversations about milo & about blair's pregnancy just sort of randomly evolved into ...this. idk what this is but i think you'll like it anyway... i _hope_ you'll like it anyway.

Blair wants to get drunk, but she can’t do that. She needs to be responsible now, she thinks. Blair hadn’t wanted to be a mother just yet, she feels like too much of a mess, but now that she’s pregnant, she realises that she _does_ want to see the pregnancy all the way through. Maybe it’s the image of Dan in her mind, cradling Milo in his arms, singing, looking tired but fulfilled, that makes her think, perhaps this is something she has always wanted.

“The time isn’t right,” she’d told Dan on the phone, quietly. “Humphrey, how – how did you do it?”

“The time will never be right,” Dan had said in response. “When Georgie showed up, with Milo, I… I was still sort of devastated over Serena, still sort of contemplating the messy way I felt about Nate. I wasn’t ready to be a father, but I did it because someone had to. I couldn’t let Georgina be the only parent Milo has.”

Right now, though, there’s only one person who’ll really understand.

Nate was the second person she’d told, and it felt like a betrayal, that she’d told Dan first. It feels like a betrayal that she hasn’t told Serena yet. But for now, she’s just here, sitting with Nate on the sofa, while Nate waits for her to say something.

Blair puts her head on his shoulder. “Do you think I’ll be an alright mother?” she asks.

Nate looks at her. He doesn’t respond immediately, which is good, it means he’s thinking about it, and he’s not just saying what she wants to hear.

“I think you’re being a little too hard on yourself,” Nate says, quietly. “I think if you just let things fall into place, you’ll do okay. Blair, you’re… you’re one of the most fiercely nurturing and loving people I know.”

“I guess I just don’t want to be like, you know,” Blair rolls her eyes. “Like my mother was to me.”

“Blair,” Nate begins, but she isn’t done.

“Dan’s got all these _parenting_ tips, but he’s fine, he’s… he grew up in a household full of love,” Blair says. “He doesn’t need to… worry, about turning into his parents.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Nate says, frowning slightly. “There's a lot that Dan doesn't talk about.... but that’s neither here nor there. Blair, you’ve… you’ve taken such good care of all of us over the years, especially Serena. When Lily wasn’t there for her, _you_ were. You’re not unfeeling or cruel or distant… not with your family. When it’s your family, being loving comes easy to you.”

“You say this very confidently,” Blair says, raising an eyebrow at Nate, putting a hand on his cheek.

“You are my family,” Nate says, deadly serious. “I believe in you.”

“I love you, Nate Archibald,” Blair says, and snuggles up to him. He puts his chin on the top of her head, curling around her. They fall asleep on the sofa.

When Dan and Vanessa return from Rufus and Lily’s, Vanessa holding Milo in her arms, that’s how they find them.

“Still can’t believe you’re dating both of them at once,” Vanessa says, knocking her elbow against Dan, giving him a mischievous grin.

“Don’t start again, Vanessa,” Dan says, smiling back, squeezing her shoulder with one hand, taking Milo back from her.

“You know I’m happy for you,” Vanessa says, quietly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before.”

“I don’t know if anyone’s ever loved me the way Nate and Blair do,” Dan says, and it comes out too raw.

Blair opens an eye, sleepy. “Come here, Humphrey. Leave your son with his godmother. I want a kiss.”

Dan hands Milo back to Vanessa and walks over to Blair. She puts a hand on his shirt, pulls him down, drops a gentle kiss to his mouth, and then lets him go.

Vanessa, who’s watching him, raises an eyebrow. _Whipped,_ she mouths.

Dan considers flipping Vanessa off, but Milo’s eyes are focused on him and he doesn’t want his son to pick up on such a crude gesture. Babies are impressionable.

“What are we doing for dinner?” Dan asks.

Vanessa hands him Milo, walks over to the kitchen. “Relax, I’ll handle it,” she says. “No pressure.”

“Thanks,” Dan says, gratefully. He looks at Nate and Blair, curled up together on the green sofa.

They really need a bigger bed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, you should read anna's [we won't be our parents](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136972) series!  
> feel free to hmu @ bisexualdanhumphrey on tumblr :o)


End file.
